Don't Touch My Bow
by AwkwardlyConfused
Summary: You should never touch Oliver's bow. Olicity. This my first fanfiction so please read and comment please.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Touch My Bow**

She heard footsteps coming down the steps so she looked up from her computer to see who it was. There stood the beautiful tall brunette, I watched her as she looked around the foundry to see if anyone else was there.

"Where's Ollie?" Laurel asked

"Ummm...he ummm... he's not here." I struggled to get out. I don't know what it was about her but she always seems to make me feel uncomfortable. Maybe it's the obvious fact that she doesn't like me which I really don't get seeing as I've never had a real conversation with her.

"What are you doing here so late anyways?" she asked but not in an "I'm interested in what you're doing" kind of way more like "why don't you leave" kind of way.

"Umm… I'm just finishing up some searches I'll be done and on my way soon enough."

"Whatever," she replied as she gracefully crossed the room, heading towards Oliver's bow and arrows. It started out innocent enough at first she just touched the arrows examining how sharp they were and plucked string of the bow. Then she picked the bow up and pulled back on the string as if she were going to fire.

"I don't think you should be touching Oliver's bow" I warned she lowered the bow and turned back to face me with a scowl.

"Why, you touch his bow all the time" she said back

"Yeah but all I do is put it away when Oliver comes back injured I don't actually use it."

"Yeah well I have used it before so..."

"I'm just saying Oliver's not hear I don't think he would want you using his bow."

"Well I've known _OLLIE _a hell of a lot longer then you've known him so let me worry about him okay," she said as she picked up an arrow and put it in place.

"Okay" I whispered under my breath. I turned back to my computers and decided to not pay any attention to her.

It all happened so quickly. I heard the familiar sound of the string being pulled back. An alert on my computer made aloud sound. Laurel shouted and I heard the arrow being released I turned around when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Laurel had shot an in my shoulder.

I screamed as I looked at the arrow that had punctured my body and began to feel faint. I could barely hear Laurel as she called Oliver on her phone. I couldn't tell how long it took for them to get there because I was busy panicking but I soon heard people racing down the steps.

I turned around to see Diggle, Oliver and Roy descended from the stairs. All off they looked worried. Diggle was the first one to come out of shock and went to get supplies as he ordered Roy to get me to the medical table which he did without hesitation. Oliver was still in shock staring at me and then to Laurel then back at me.

"What the hell happened" He shouted looking furiously at Laurel.

"I was just practicing with your arrows I didn't mean to shot her it slipped "she said quietly.

"Who told you could touch my bow Laurel, cause I know damn well I didn't."

"OLIVER," Diggle shouted "not the time". Oliver's face softened as he walked over to me. Soon he was by my side and took my hand in his

"Are you okay" he asked.

"I will be once you guys get this arrow out of me. I know that not too long ago I was complaining about not having a scar but I kind of got over that after I got shot. God I hate pointy things i told you that Dig I don't even like getting shots and now I have an arrow in me this is a nightmare." I said as tears came down my face Oliver wiped my tears away and squeezed my hand.

"Hey you're going to be fine just look at me okay, Dig you're going to pull it out on three. Roy get ready to stop the bleeding." He said while never looking away from my eyes. "Ready… three". My screams echoed throughout the foundry. I squeezed Oliver's hand so hard he should have been screaming too.

"There the worst is over let me just stitch you up and give you something for the pain and you'll be good to go. Roy keep putting pressure on it." Diggle said encouragingly.

"Hey I know how you feel Blondie Oliver shot me in the leg remember." Roy said I smiled at him while Oliver just glared.

Diggle finished cleaning me up and gave me some aspirins which I'm starting to think aren't aspirins. Later he left to go home to Lyla; Roy also left too leaving her, Oliver, and Laurel.

"I don't ever want you touching my bow or any other weapon in here again do you understand" Oliver said harshly obviously still angry with her.

"I'm sorry Ollie I told you it was an accident it slipped"

"I don't care you almost killed her do you get that? You know what I can't even deal with you right now" he said as he turned away from her. "Come on Felicity I'm taking you home." He helped her down from the table and up the stairs leaving Laurel alone.

The ride home was quiet Oliver still fuming so I thought it would be better if I didn't talk. He helped me up to my apartment opening the door for me, following me in without even waiting for an invitation. He asked if I needed help getting changed but I told him I could handle it. I quickly changed into shorts and an oversized t-shirt and told him he could come in. He awkwardly entered my room slowly looking around.

"Dig said that you should take some more pain killer before you go to bed" he said.

"Okay" I said doing as he instructed taking the bottle of water he must have taken from my refrigerator.

"Are you okay" he said still looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine really" I said back reassuringly as I laid down on my bed. "Like Laurel said it was an accident she was just messing around."

"Yeah well she should have never touched my bow, this should have never happened." he said getting mad again.

"Yeah well it did, I'm already over it so you should be to." he smiled at her.

"Do you mind if ummm… I stay over it would make me feel better."

"Yeah sure" I said as I repositioned myself to make room. He laid down on my bed put an arm around me and pulled me in close so that my head was resting on him chest as he combed his fingers through my hair. I began to feel tired my eyes slowly closed.

"Hmmm that feels good, you're so warm," my eyes shot open embarrassed about what i just said. "I think the pain killers might have kicked in" I said.

He laughed I could feel his chest vibrating underneath me. It felt good so I snuggled deeper into his chest. "Good night" I sighed as could I felt the sleep over powering me.

"Good night" he said back and I swear I could hear him whisper "I love you" before I drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reading my last chapter. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I got such good response I decided to continue. Thank you for to all the people who commented I know the first chapter was hard to read because of my switching back and forth from third to first person I tend to do that my teachers have been calling me out on it for years. This chapter I in third person or at least it's supposed to be it starts off in Felicity's P.O.V but changes to Oliver's. I really hope you like it and that I didn't disappoint. Please review I can take criticism I promise I want to get better so yeah Thanks again.**

**Take a Chance **

It had been two weeks since Laurel had shot her in the shoulder. And she was feeling a lot better. Oliver took his time getting over it which resulted in Laurel not showing up around the foundry as often. Again she found herself at her computers at the "Arrow cave" it was getting late so she started to finish up. It had been a slow night so Roy and Diggle had already gone home. Oliver was working out his frustrations on the salmon latter above her.

"Okay I guess I'm done I'll see you tomorrow." She said Oliver looked down at her from where he was hanging.

"Wait its late let me walk you out" he said. He dropped down gracefully and picked up his shirt that laid on the floor beside him quickly put it on.

"Yeah sure"

They walked to her car in silence. "Well this is me," she said.

"Yeah".

"Are you going to go home?"

"Yeah in a little bit I have some stuff to do here first," he said but she could tell he was lying.

"What do you have to do here its late go, home you should get some sleep"

"I can't" he whispered

"What do you mean you can't you got your house back like two months ago."

"I can't stay there it's empty without Thea and…," his voice started to break.

"And your mom" she finished

"Yeah," he sighed "I just can't stay there anymore; there are too many memories not all of them good. So I've been sleeping in the…"

"Arrow cave" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"The foundry I told you to stop calling it that" he said trying to be serious but he couldn't help smiling.

"Okay you're coming with me."

"What?"

"Yep your coming home with me, I have wine and yay I can finally show you 'Sherlock' you'll love it it's like the best show ever".

"Felicity…"

"Nope forget it, you're coming with me get in the car," she said while getting into the driver seat. He realized that it would be easier to just listen to her. Plus he really didn't want to sleep in the foundry again.

They both took a seat on her couch Felicity had poured them each a glass a wine and made popcorn. "Okay I'm so excited you're going to love it I know you will. Are you excited because you should be"?

"Sure" he laughed he didn't know why but whenever he was with Felicity he just felt lighter. Like he could relax when he was with her, it felt good.

"Okay I really want to show you the Irene episode because it's my favorite; but you should really watch the piolet first but that's okay cause it's my second favorite episode. Okay I'm done talking let just watch get ready to have your mind blown. " They watched in relative silence Felicity commented at a few parts. She also raved about how hot Benedict Cumberbatch was until she remembered she was talking to Oliver and not one her girlfriends and blushed. She watched Oliver as he watched the show interested in what his reaction would be at certain parts. He found it kind of distracting but tried his best to pay attention. When the show ended she turned off the television and turned to him with the biggest grin on her face which Oliver couldn't help but return.

"Well what did you think? "She said not able to contain her excitement.

"I liked it's a good show"

"I know right I knew you would like it who doesn't like 'Sherlock'? Losers that's who. I mean it's just so entertaining and the actors are just awesome. Plus the cinematography is absolutely beautiful don't you think… ". She continued to go on about the show Oliver just smile and nodded along. She was so beautiful sitting there with her hands flying, her blue eyes sparkling like they always did when she talked about something she loved. She had let her hair out of her usual ponytail when they got there letting her golden curls free to falling of her shoulders. Her lips colored brightly pink.

'What is stopping me?' he thought to himself. 'What's stopping him from being with her?' He had finally admitted it to himself that he loved her so why not tell her that and see if they could be together. He knew there were hundreds of reasons he stopped himself from pursuing her in the past but now sitting her with her on her couch; it all just felt so right. He found himself reaching for a loose strand of hair slowly tucking it behind her ear. He let his hand fall to her soft cheek stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Oliver…" she breathed. He began to move closer. This was it he was actually going to kiss her after almost three years. But at the last minute she turned her head and his lips ended up on her cheek. He quickly pulled away rubbing his face with his hands. How could he be so stupid, of course she doesn't feel the same way she so perfect and fragile and good and he's… he's a monster.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried to…" he started to say but she cut him off.

"It's late we've been drinking we should go to sleep." She said as she got up from the couch moving away from him.

"Felicity I'm…"

"Good night" she said as she ran to her room shutting the door behind her. What did he just do?


	3. Chapter 3

**We Need To Talk**

**Thank you every one who has been following this story. You guys have been so nice this is the last chapter I hope I didn't ruin it for you I really didn't know how to finish and it was supposed to be just a stupid one shot so yeah it is what it is.**

He was gone by the time she woke up the next morning. She didn't know if he slept over on her couch or if she had left after she ran into her bedroom. She had hoped they could just forget about last night completely. That they could pretend it never happened and just go back to being friends but when she got to the foundry that night Oliver looked up from where he was at the training mats and just looked at her. The look said we need to talk. Great she thought to herself the one time he actually wants to have an honest to god conversation and she wants to avoid the topic completely. Thankfully they weren't alone Roy and Diggle were there as well so she shot him back a look that said later. Hopefully later would never come.

She had been successfully avoiding him for a week. She made sure she was never alone with him by being the first one to leave to go home and being the last one to arrive at the foundry. Usually she would stay late to make sure he came home from a mission safe but now she left right after the mission was over before he even returned. She hoped that he would get the point and leave it alone but he didn't stop trying to talk to her and was obviously not giving up any time soon.

It wasn't even seven yet but the night had been uncommonly slow. She decided that she would head home early maybe binge watch Dexter. Diggle and Roy were sparing at the mats and Oliver was sharpening his arrows. "Okay guys I think I'm going to head home".

Oliver's head shot up at the sound of her voice. "But it's early" he argued.

"I know but all I'm going to be doing here is stare at the computer screen I might as well go home but if anything comes up call me," she said not leaving any more room for him to argue. She grabbed her things and left. It was raining when she got outside she had forgot her umbrella that morning so she rushed to her car. She hadn't parked close, so by the time she got into her car she was soaked. She put the heat on to dry herself off and was about to pull out when some opened the passenger door letting themselves into the car.

"We need to talk, "he said.

"Oliver what are you doing?"

"You've been avoiding me; I want to talk about what happened at your apartment," He said while trying to look in her eyes but she wouldn't let him.

"Yeah well I don't so can you please get out of my car". She should have known he'd find a way to talk to her.

"No we are going to talk about this Felicity," He raised his voice obviously frustrated with her but then she turned to look at him and he immediately softened. "Look I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I…"

"Stop I don't want to hear it okay. I don't want to hear that you're sorry you tried to kiss me. Or that it was a mistake and that you had too much to drink cause I already know that. That's why I stopped it so you wouldn't feel guilty so just stop its fine. Now can you please get out of my car," she said her voice cracking as she struggled to keep it together. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and she really didn't want to cry in front of Oliver.

He just stared at her shocked. She kept waiting for him to say something or at least get out of the car but he just stared. Then it happened he grabbed her face this time holding her still and not hesitating to kiss her. It started out soft but once she relaxed against him he deepened the kiss letting one of his hand dropped to her neck to get a better angle. She moaned opening her mouth to him but he started to pull away resting his fore head on her keeping his eyes closed. When he finally opened his eyes he smiled at her refusing to move away or let go of his hold on her.

"I wasn't going to apologize for trying to kiss you; I will never apologize for that."

"Then what…"

"I was apologizing for making you uncomfortable; I thought I ruined our friendship. Cause even if I couldn't have you in the way I wanted I didn't want to lose you as a friend".

"Oliver what are you saying"

"I'm saying I love you Felicity Smoak and I have been in love with you for a long time. Question is, do you love me back?"

She didn't know what to say this conversation took such an unexpected turn. Oliver Queen loved her not Laurel or Sara but her she couldn't believe it. She wanted to say it back but the words just wouldn't come out so she pulled him back to her and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her out of her seat and into his lap so that she was straddling him. When they finally came up for air Oliver began to laugh.

"So is that a yes?" he asked playfully.

"It's a yes" leaning back in to kiss him. She doesn't know who long they stayed there but by the time they started to head home it had stopped raining.


End file.
